


Late at Night

by lovexikan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, NongKun, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Xunong, kunong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexikan/pseuds/lovexikan
Summary: Linong can't sleep





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so, I haven't written in years so be kind to me please and English is not my first language so I applogise for grammar errors and everthing, I just rly love nongkun so ye

Chen Linong, a seventeen year old, black haired, Taiwanese boy with a passion for singing. If you had told him a year ago that he would've made it into China's next boygroup, he would've laughed out loud, right into your face. Yet here he is. Opening his phone it shows that it's nearing 3 am. A soft sigh escapes the boy's lips. He's been rolling around in bed for what feels like forever now. From left to right. Right to left. Left to right again. His body is tired but his mind just won't let him rest. Which is something he needs. The idol life is so new to Linong. He feels that he still needs to improve on his dancing, a lot. He's still the slowest to learn choreographies out of all the nine boys. Even getting help from Zhengting didn't do much. The older boy told him he's getting better, but Linong thinks he's just trying to be nice. He's lost his smile again. He thought about talking to one of his best friends Lin Yanjun again, like he did back then during Idol Producer. But there's just too much on his mind that he doesn't know how to share it to anyone. Is the idol life really what Chen Linong wants? Nine percent's stage doesn't feel like home for him. Whenever he looks at someone like Cai Xukun, he can just feel that the older boy is born for the stage. How was he ever able to end Idol Producer in the second place? Below Cai Xukun? Cai Xukun has everything Chen Linong doesn't have. The dancing skills. The charisma. That boy is a triple threat, he can dance, rap, leadership skills, a sweet personaliry, a great visual and he can even sing if he'd train more for it. And what does Linong have? He can sing. That's it. And it's not like he can sing like You Zhangjing can. So why exactly is he in Nine Percent? It isn't the first time thoughts like these kept the black haired boy awake. He actually lost count of it. Maybe, just maybe, a glass of water would help him sleep? He gets up from his bed, being careful not to wake up his roommate Linkai. To his luck, the door to their room doesn't creak so he could leave the room silently. He still has to sneak past the others' their room but he should manage. While Linong makes his way over to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Cai Xukun lays awake in his shared room with Wang Ziyi. The other already being fast asleep. Well how could he not, it's already 3 am. He'd just woke up from a nightmare. He had failed his members. They wouldn't even look him in the eyes. He was close to breaking down in tears, until he woke up. And he could swear he had heard footsteps outside the bedroom. At first he shrugged it off, he was probably still a bit out of it because of his dream. But then curiosity got the best of him, because who could be awake at this ungodly hour? He got up, trying to make as less noise as possible. He closed the door and made his way out of the hall. Making sure to check the rooms. He saw nothing so maybe he did just imagine it. But he was out now already so why wouldn't he just grab something to eat before returning to his room. When he entered the kitchen he barely noticed a tall figure leaning against the sink while holding something that seems to be a glass. Xukun turned on the kitchen light to see Chen Linong standing there, instead of just seeing a silhouette. It seems that the younger boy hasn't noticed Xukun yet though. Probably because he's deep in thought, again. The leader slowly approaches him. Waving his hand in front of his face while softly calling out his name. Linong finally snaps out of his trance and nearly drops his glass of water out of suprise. He coughs awkwardly as he moves away from the sink, muttering out an apologie. That goes unnoticed by Xukun.

"So uh, why are you awake? It's late."

Linong shrugs. "Couldn't sleep" he answers simply. "What about you?" 

Now was Xukun's time to shrug. "Had a bad dream. That's all."

Linong opens his mouth to say something, but he decides it's better to just, keep his thoughts for himself. 

"What do you want to tell me Linong? I know there's something that's bothering you."

Linong hesitates for a bit before he motions for the older to follow him to the living room. Sitting down in front of each other, Linong finally meets Xukun's eyes. The younger one mutters something to himself before opening up to the boy infront of him. None of the two knew how it happened but by the time Linong finished talking he finds himself in the older's arms. Xukun plays a little with Linong's hair as he tells him about his nightmare from earlier. It stays silent for a moment. 

"You're a good leader though." Linong says after a minute. Breaking the silence. 

"You think so?" 

"No. I know so. Xukun, you're the best leader anyone could ask for. You've helped me a lot. Even if it wasn't your job to do so. You're the perfect pick." The younger says shyly. Xukun lets a small smile take over his face as he pulls Linong closer. 

"Let's make a deal alright? Next time something is bothering you, you'll come to me and we'll do this again. The same thing goes for me. If something's bothering me I can count on you. How does that sound?" 

Linong nods his head as a light blush takes over his cheeks. "Y-yeah, sounds good." That has been the first time in a couple of days that he had smiled a little again.

 

 

* * *

 

At first Linkai and Ziyi were confused, waking up to an empty bed in the room. But you know, you get used to those things when it happens for like three times a month. Both boys started to wonder if they shouldn't just switch roommates instead. No one knew about the agreement Xukun and Linong had made together that night. But after seeing the two cuddled up into the couch multiple times they didn't even question it. The members had noticed Linong becoming his usual self again ever since they first caught them in the living room though. Yeah, Linong's change didn't go unnoticed by anyone. So when Linong stands outside Xukun and Ziyi's room for the fourth time this month, Xukun asks why Linong keeps coming over when it's obvious he's happier now and that he has less things to tell Xukun. They basically just cuddle until they fall asleep. Not that Xukun minds though. So maybe, it's time for Linong to come clean. That night he shyly confesses he'd fallen for the older in the past months. Xukun smiles and pulls Linong in for a sweet kiss. 

 

* * *

 

 

The members eye each other suspiciously when Xukun and Linong both have these dumb grins on their faces during breakfast.

 


End file.
